Portable consumer products, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. For example, the vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing vibrating system feedback while receiving an incoming call, or used in a portable multi-media player for providing haptic feedback.
A typical vibrating motor includes a shell, a vibrating module and a pair of elastic members; the elastic members are connected between the vibrating module and the shell for suspending the vibrating module in the shell. FIG. 1 illustrates a related elastic member 10 applicable to the vibrating motor, the elastic member 10 has a U-shaped structure and includes a pair of connecting parts 11 and a connecting arm 12 connected between the pair of connecting parts 11. An amplitude (labeled with A) of the elastic member 10, which is relevant to a vibration amplitude of the vibrating module, is mainly determined by a length (labeled with L) of the connecting arm 12.
To enable the vibrating module to have a sufficient vibration amplitude, the connecting arm 12 needs to be unduly long, otherwise, the elastic member 10 may suffer fracture due to a serious stress of the elastic member 10. However, the long connecting arm 12 may not meet miniaturization requirement of the vibrating motor.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an elastic member to overcome the aforesaid problems.